This invention relates to binoculars and, more particularly, to a quick release tripod adapter for binoculars.
Conventional tripod adapters for binoculars include a fixing screw which can be screwed into a mating connecting thread formed on the articulated axle of the binoculars to affix the adapter to the binoculars. Such tripod adapters have the disadvantage that a coin or screwdriver is necessary as an additional tool for reliably fastening the adapter to the binoculars. It is also disadvantageous that it takes a relatively long time to tighten the fixing screw. Specifically with large binoculars there is very little room between the two telescope bodies, which makes it difficult to operate the fixing screw. Moreover, such conventional tripod adapters require an intermediate plate for connecting the adapter with the tripod.
The invention provides an easily handled tripod adapter for binoculars which avoids the abovementioned disadvantages of conventional tripod adapters.
In order to enhance handling, the tripod adapter is provided with a depression into which a connecting bolt located on the articulated axle of the binoculars can be inserted. The connecting bolt is then fixed in the depression of the tripod adapter with the aid of a quick-acting closure such that a firm connection is produced between the adapter and the binoculars. This arrangement makes it possible to quickly connect the binoculars with the tripod adapter and without any additional tool, and to quickly and easily release this connection. This feature holds in particular even when there is little room between the two telescope bodies such as in large binoculars.
Moreover, this arrangement offers the advantage that the tripod adapter and the binoculars are held together tightly while the operating forces of the closure are low.
According to a preferred embodiment of the inventive tripod adapter the quick acting closure is formed as a collet chuck. The adapter is then operated via a chuck lever which closes or opens the collet chuck via an eccentric.
Moreover, the tripod adapter can also be formed so that the base of the tripod adapter can be mounted on the tripod and connected therewith directly without the use of an intermediate plate.
An embodiment of the inventive tripod adapter will be described in more detail below with reference to the drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 shows a view of the front of binoculars;
FIG. 2 shows a side view of the connecting bolt on the articulated axle of the binoculars and a partly sectional view of the tripod adapter.
FIG. 2A shows a side view of the connecting bolt on the articulated axle of the binoculars and a partly sectional view of the tripod adapter;
FIG. 2B shows a side view of the connecting bolt on the articulated axle of the binoculars inserted into a tapering depression formed in the tripod adapter and engaging a sleeve member; and
FIG. 2C shows the sleeve drawn into the tapering depression, the connecting bolt held within the closed jaws of the sleeve member.